


Vampires in Love

by radokami



Series: YohaMaru Vamp [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radokami/pseuds/radokami
Summary: Alternate title: Why Yoshiko Doesn't Drink Capri Sun AnymoreWhat do you do when you discover your oldest friend is an anomaly? Date her, obviously.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YohaMaru Vamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Vampires in Love

Hanamaru Kunikida had the cutest goddamn smile.

That was a normal thing to notice about your friends, right? Yoshiko thought so. Chika probably did too, with the way she constantly talked up everyone’s charm points, so yeah, this was definitely normal.

Maybe less normal was Hanamaru herself, currently sitting with her hood pulled up on the bus. It was clear, sunny, and brisk outside, but not _too_ brisk. And the bus was climate-controlled anyway, so what gave? Hopefully she wasn’t getting sick or something.

“You know, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko began, breaking the lull in their conversation. “If you’re feeling under the weather I could always entreat the great old ones on your behalf. Their power is vast, so a cold should be a mere trifle.” 

Hanamaru stared for a moment, visibly confused, before giving Yoshiko a playful chop on the head. “You stop that,” she responded, giggling as if she was worried that her word choice might give the wrong impression. “Even if I were sick, I don’t think I’d trust an eldritch cure.”

Well, that was one concern dispelled… though she was playing along with the Yohane bit a little more than usual, maybe? Not the point. “You could’ve fooled me with that hood. You look like some kind of delinquent.”

“You’re one to talk, _Fallen Angel Yohane_ ,” Hanamaru replied with a mischievous smirk. “I’m uh… having a bad hair day, don’t worry about it.”

“Is that even possible? I thought you were too cute to get those…” Yoshiko trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

The bus pulled up to the next stop, as if specifically to rescue Yoshiko. Hanamaru grabbed her bag and rose, turning to say goodbye, but was apparently equally flustered and only managed one of those adorable smiles. Thank Dagon. Even though she seemed vaguely out of sorts, Hanamaru Kunikida’s smile filled Yoshiko with an indescribable warmth. Even though the light of the sunset somehow made her look a shade too pale, even though she had

_fangs?_

Wait what. Yoshiko tried desperately to maintain her composure as she waved goodbye and watched Hanamaru step off the bus. Then her mind started racing. Was Hanamaru Kunikida a vampire? That was impossible. Ridiculous. Insane. But Yohane herself was a fallen angel, so surely it couldn’t be that far beyond the realm of possibility. No, hold on, even Yoshiko knew that the fallen angel, the great old ones, all of it was just a bit. She _had_ to be seeing things, right?

Yoshiko turned to the seat behind her. “You…”

Aqours’ resident Everything Star leaned forward and folded her arms on the back of Yoshiko’s seat. “How’s my favorite freshman?”

“So uh, random question. Have you noticed anything… weird about Hanamaru lately?”

“Hm? Weird how?”

“Okay, this is gonna sound really dumb.” Yoshiko leaned closer and all but whispered, “but I swear I saw _fangs_ when she smiled at me just now.”

You squinted incredulously. “So? You’ve got a pretty sharp smile yourself, Yoshiko.”

“Yohane! Anyway, Hanamaru looked a little unusual is all. Her teeth never looked that sharp before.”

“And you’re an expert on Hanamaru’s teeth.”

“She has a nice smile, alright?” Yoshiko could feel her face warming up, much less pleasantly than before. “What I’m trying to ask is does she seem a little… _vampirey_ to you?”

"Well…" You’s face went serious for a moment. "I dunno about fangs, but she did kinda spend forever checking herself in the bathroom mirror the other day.” She paused for a beat before pointedly laughing the theory off.

Yoshiko didn't care. Bad hair day, indeed. She probably couldn’t even see herself in the mirror. A new fantasy was brewing somewhere in her mind, and it was hard not to immediately get caught up in the hype. But there was no way she could just strut on up to Hanamaru and say “please turn me into a vampire.” Not only would that be the wrong way to go about it, but if she was wrong about this, the embarrassment would follow her to her grave. She would need to gather some more data before she went for it.

“Okay, new question. How would I, uh… get closer with someone?” For science, of course.

“...Get closer?” You processed the question for just a moment before unleashing a shiteating grin the likes of which Yoshiko had never seen before. From You, at least. “You wanna date Hanamaru.”

“I! No, uh…” This had become a dilemma. Yoshiko could either let slip her chuunibyou fantasy or entertain for a moment that _maybe_ You was right. You wasn’t right, right? Right. The very notion was absurd. “Just… help a girl out?”

Yoshiko had to hope that was vague enough for You not to pry further, because she could tell she was beet red just from You’s raised eyebrow.

After what felt like an eternity, You gave her response. “Well, in my experience you just kind of have to spend a lot of time with whoever you wanna, uh, _get closer to_. Maybe go out and do something fun?”

“You can just say ‘take her on a date.’”

“A date? _No_ , I wouldn’t call it a _date_ , per se…” She was already starting to cover her mouth.

Yoshiko leveled a deadpan look at You. “So I ask her out on a date. Anything else?”

“Well, if you _were_ trying to be romantic, maybe some kind of big gesture would help too. How are you at crane games?”

Irrelevant. “I kick _ass_ at crane games, You.” Wow, Yoshiko really wasn’t making a great case for this not being romantic. But it definitely wasn’t.

“Then win the biggest, cutest plush thing you possibly can. Flex on everyone who thinks they know how to crane game. You’ve got this, Yoshiko!”

* * *

Yoshiko Tsushima was horrible at crane games.

Hanamaru didn’t know what she had expected, really. It was a little unlike Yoshiko to propose a night out on the town, just the two of them. Hanamaru had found the looming date preoccupying her so much that she had come close to faceplanting more than once during Azalea practices. What were they going to do, where were they going to go, and _how much did Yoshiko know_? But here they were, Yoshiko repeatedly failing at grabbing even the tiniest prizes and Hanamaru watching in bemused silence.

It was kinda cute though, the way she kept trying.

“You know, Yoshiko,” Hanamaru offered, “it’s okay if you can’t win anything. These things are tough.”

If this were an anime, Yoshiko’s eyes would be gleaming with pure spite by now. “I don’t care how cursed I am,” she huffed. “I’m going to get _something_ even if it kills me!”

Hanamaru sighed and braced herself to stand in the same spot for another hour, but was pulled out of her mental preparations by some kind of bizarre howling. Yoshiko had grabbed _something_ , all right, and she was exulting in her long-delayed victory over the infernal crane.

“What did I tell you, Zuramaru! I’ve beaten _God himself_!” Yoshiko watched the claw drop her prize, proof of her triumph over the very forces of causality, and immediately grabbed it and presented it to Hanamaru.

It was a little plush bat, kind of like the one in that Honoka Kousaka card. They made those? Moreover, _how did Yoshiko just so happen to win that one_? Hanamaru tried not to look shocked as she accepted the tiny plushie. She went to meet Yoshiko’s gaze, but she was still riding the high of victory, eyes closed, chest puffed up, and hand striking the Yohane Pose™.

This was cute too. Maybe Hanamaru could get used to this.

“So, Yoshiko, what do we do now that we’ve banished your curse?”

“Uh, are you hungry at all? I think I wore myself out getting so invested in the crane game, heh.”

“Kinda? Maybe?” Hanamaru had been slightly hungry pretty much nonstop for the past few days. “Sure, let’s go find some food.” She wasn’t really ready to interrogate that just yet.

“How about…” Yoshiko grinned a lot more obviously than she probably intended. “Italian?”

Once again, it was all Hanamaru could do to maintain a poker face. Was Yoshiko trying to get her killed? She _had_ to know what she was doing. Hanamaru fought through her longing to taste garlic bread one last time and tried to avoid suspicion as best as she could. “I don’t know if I’m that hungry.”

“Hmm, yeah, same,” Yoshiko conceded. “If all we want is a snack, how about crepes then?”

That was weirdly painless. Or maybe it wasn’t weird, and Yoshiko wasn’t actually scrutinizing Hanamaru as much as she thought. Hanamaru let out a quiet sigh of relief. “That sounds good.”

And so it was. They munched away, perched on top of a concrete stairway, watching the moon rise over the bay. It had reached that part of the night where Hanamaru and Yoshiko could just enjoy the silence and each other’s company, and Hanamaru was reveling in it. She started idly taking in the scenery; it was mercifully dark, but the perfectly clear sky reflected off of the water and provided a surprising amount of soft, cool light. She looked to Yoshiko; her breath was forming clouds in the wintry air. Hanamaru hadn’t noticed until now, but her own breath never did that anymore. She faintly hoped that Yoshiko hadn’t noticed that, but was too relaxed for the thought to move her very much. The time had finally come to just let go and accept that this was turning out to be a pretty nice date.

Suddenly, Yoshiko stood and took a deep breath. This seemed important. Oh God, was she going to formally ask Hanamaru to be her girlfriend? Was she even capable of doing that? Some part of Hanamaru believed in her so much that she completely forgot about the secret she was trying to protect.

At last, she spoke. “Zuramaru, I wanna ask you something _really weird_ .” Was she actually doing it? “The other day I, uh, _noticed_ some things about you and uh, considering that Halloween is already past I figured it wasn’t a costume or anything…” What the hell? “So, Zuramaru, if my divinations are correct, and you really are a child of the night, I humbly ask that you make Yohane one of your thralls.” _Oh no._ “Please,

 _turn me into a vampire_.”

Hanamaru froze up, and was left helplessly watching Yoshiko cycle through a handful of Yohane Poses™. She tried to respond, but noticed her jaw was hanging open. After a brief eternity spent getting her bearings back, Hanamaru managed to speak in hushed words. “How did you know?”

“Oh please, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko scoffed. “You were a disaster on the bus the other day. It would be an insult to even go through it all with you! You’re smart, right?”

“If you say so…” Hanamaru could feel her cheeks burning. “I’ll admit that ‘bad hair day’ wasn’t one of my finest moments.”

“So, will you do it? Vampirism is so on-brand for Yohane! And we could be vampires together and go hunting in the dead of night and make friends with bats and stuff! Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

“I’ve…” Hanamaru swallowed and steeled herself. “I’ve never fed. At all. I haven't even tried to bite anyone. I really don’t feel great about the idea of feeding on a person, and I don’t know if I could even do something like that to such a good friend.”

“You haven’t?” Hanamaru could practically see the equations and formulae floating above Yoshiko’s head. “Wait, how long have you even been a vampire?”

“Not very long.”

“And if you don’t want to feed on people… How did you even get yourself into this situation?”

Hanamaru sighed. “That’s a long story. Don’t worry about it.”

Yoshiko was definitely worried about it, but appeared to relent. “So you’re sure you don’t want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Hanamaru replied cautiously. She thought she’d have a tougher time convincing a chuunibyou like Yoshiko to give up on becoming a vampire. “You sure you’re okay with my decision?”

“That’s kind of a dumb question, Zuramaru. I don’t want to... force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with…” She was blushing and averting her eyes. God, that was cute.

“Well then… if that’s settled, what do we do now?”

“Do you wanna stay here for a bit longer? The moon’s really pretty.”

* * *

Hanamaru Kunikida was too good for Yoshiko Tsushima.

That’s what Yoshiko had been telling herself ever since the end of their ‘date,’ at least. Yet somehow, her weird little display the other day hadn’t made Hanamaru distance herself even an inch. It was just... business as usual. So naturally, they were hanging out again tonight, finishing up their huge post-practice fast food dinner and waiting for the sun to set low enough that Hanamaru could go without her hood.

“This is normal now, huh?” Yoshiko mused, gazing out the window.

“Hm? Oh, you mean the sunlight thing?” Hanamaru’s mind was clearly elsewhere. “It’s not really a big deal. I spend so much of my time reading at home anyway, you know?”

True. In some ways, Hanamaru had always been a prime candidate for a reclusive, anomalous creature. Was that why Yoshiko had been drawn to her?

“You really don’t have to wait for me if you don’t want to, though.”

Yoshiko pouted. “Well, maybe I do want to. Ever think of that, Zuramaru?”

Hanamaru silently absorbed the idea. Apparently she hadn’t. After a few moments, she spoke. “It looks like it should be fine to head out now, anyway. Shall we?”

Yoshiko nodded and the pair rose, tossed their trash, and stepped out. There was a chill in the air and only a few streaks of sunset left in the sky - Hanamaru’s element, now. Yoshiko jammed her hands into her pockets and watched her breath form clouds as they walked toward the bus stop. It’d probably be a while before the next one came, but Yoshiko was fine waiting with Hanamaru as company.

They settled a little ways off from the stop itself, out of the light. Hanamaru really had an affinity for the dark now, and it made Yoshiko strangely proud. It was like her little demon had leveled up.

“Zuramaru, you should come on my stream one of these days.”

“Your what?” Hanamaru tilted her head inquisitively.

“Do I need to remind you what a stream is.”

“N-no! I definitely know what a stream is! It's-" Whatever weird definition Hanamaru had in mind, though, was interrupted by an extremely conspicuous _grrrowl_. Her eyes went wide.

Yoshiko blinked. Was that how that worked? They had just eaten, so she couldn’t imagine why else a vampire’s stomach would growl. Some corner of her mind lit up with the possibility of getting turned now, but she made an effort to shut it down this time. Hanamaru was way more important than some edgy fantasy.

“So uh, Yoshiko…” Hanamaru began shakily. “Did you still… want me to turn you?”

What. Could she read minds now too? This was actually a significantly harder question now. That had clearly taken a lot of effort to ask, but… “Honestly? That doesn’t matter right now.” Yoshiko was burning up in the cold. “I meant what I said the other day, I really don’t want to force you into anything just for my sake.”

“I did give it some thought. A lot of thought, actually. I think, if it’s you, and if you’re okay with it, maybe it’d be fine?”

 _Woah_. “I-if you’re really sure, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko could feel herself fidgeting but wasn’t sure where else to direct her nervous energy.

“Okay then… Turn around.”

Yoshiko complied, turning so that she faced away from the streetlight. She could feel the chill in the air slowly taking over her blush. Cold, dark.

“Here I come, Yoshiko,” Hanamaru all but whispered from right behind her. Then Yoshiko felt a pair of fangs slide into her neck almost gently, if that were possible. They receded painlessly, and Yoshiko felt the warmth completely drain from her body, dissipating into the night air around them. Yoshiko could barely feel Hanamaru’s lips return to feed upon her, she could barely feel anything, not her body, not her heartbeat, not a trace of heat from either of them. There was only cold. Only dark. Then, just for a split second, the warmth returned. Where was it coming from? It could only be getting colder outside, and the both of them were basically undead now. Was it

 _Hanamaru_?

Yoshiko didn’t have time to follow that line of questioning as the cold came rushing back and she faintly heard Hanamaru’s voice asking, “Well, Yoshiko? How do you feel?” After taking a moment to remember that her body existed, Yoshiko turned back around to meet Hanamaru’s gaze. She opened her mouth and immediately felt her own fangs against her tongue. _Holy shit_. Yoshiko blinked rapidly and watched Hanamaru’s slightly worried expression slowly fade into view. Did she say that out loud?

Her voice was somewhere. “I think it worked.” There it was.

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Hanamaru’s voice came through clearer this time. “That was my first time turning anybody, you know.”

“It was _really_ nice, but um. I kinda wanna keep going?” Yoshiko felt something welling up from shockingly deep inside her. “C-can I…” _What are you doing, Yoshiko._ “Can I have a…” She was probably blushing again but the cold made it hard to tell. “Can I have a kiss, Hanamaru?”

Yoshiko expected Hanamaru to look at least a little surprised. Had she seen this coming? Oh Dagon, what if she said _no_? Even Hokkaido hadn’t been this cold. Yoshiko didn’t have a frame of reference left for how she felt in that moment. Only cold. Dark.

Then it all melted again as Yoshiko felt Hanamaru’s lips meet her own and a familiar warmth enveloped her. Yoshiko realized she had closed her eyes, and opened them to see Hanamaru very, extremely, ridiculously close, her hair lit just enough by the streetlight to make her shine.

So that was how that worked. Yoshiko closed her eyes again and leaned into Hanamaru, letting the moment stretch out into forever.

She’d never be cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy something that's all prose! The idea for this one came about while I was still writing chapter two of Aqours Plays D&D, which was so long and heavy to write that I just had to have some short, sweet fun right afterward. This was a lot of fun to work on, and I feel slightly more ready to write more uh, typical sorts of fics in the future? We'll see where I wind up lmao
> 
> Thanks to Asallia for helping me edit again, you're the best you're the best what should I write next


End file.
